Rilaya One Shots
by DoctorX1979
Summary: One shots of Riley and Maya - Check them out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Rilaya One Shots - Chapter 1**_

Riley leaves her bedroom and heads down to the kitchen where her Mom and Dad are sitting at the table drinking coffee and talking.

Riley - "Mom? Dad? I need to talk to you about something. Is now a good time?"

Topanga - "Of course sweetie, you can talk you us any time."

Riley joins her parents at the kitchen table. "Ok. First of all, you guys would accept me no matter what, right?" Riley asked looking at her parents with worried eyes.

Topanga and Cory exchanged their own worried look before Topanga reached across the table and grabbed Riley's hand. "Of course Riley. You're our daughter and we love you. Nothing can ever change that."

Riley - "Thank you guys."

Cory - "What is this about Riley."

Riley straightens up and takes her hand out of her Mom's but quickly slumps back down and stares at the table avoiding her parents eyes. "I-I" Riley takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out before she continues. "I'm in love with Maya." As she says this her eyes go wide and her whole body stiffens.

What she doesn't see since she's not looking at them, is her parents looking at each other with big smiles on their faces.

Cory - Riley sweetie is that it?"

Riley looks up at her dad shocked. "Is that it? Wait you guys aren't surprised?"

Cory - "Not at all."

Topanga - "We've known for quite a while."

Riley - "You knew?! How?!"

Cory -"Riley Honey, even Auggie knew."

Riley's eyes go extra wide at this. "WHAT?!"

All of a sudden Auggie comes from around the corner. "It's Riley and Maya, they're gonna marry each other!" They all laugh at this. Auggie walks over to Riley and she picks him up and puts him on her lap.

She then looks at her Mom and Dad. "You guys are ok with this?"

Topanga - "Are we ok with you being in love with the person who makes you the happiest in life?..Yea we're more than ok with that."

Riley look at Auggie. "You too Auggie?"

Auggie - "Of course Riley. Not to mention Maya would be a pretty cool Sister."

Riley laughs at her little brother. "Maya and I aren't their yet Auggie. In fact we're not anywhere yet..." Riley is back to looking worried. "What if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way? What if she doesn't wanna be friends anymore?"

Cory - "As much as I truly feel Maya feels the exact same way as you do Riley, there is a slight chance she might not. But if there is one thing I have no doubt about, it's that there is absolutely nothing that could ever come in between your guys's friendship."

Topanga - "Exactly. Now we're not gonna lie. If you tell Maya and she doesn't feel the same way, things might be awkward for a little while but, before you know it things will get back to normal. You guys will always be best friends."

Riley - "Thanks guys. I really hope you're right. I'm gonna go to my room and call Maya and have her comer over so we can talk."

Cory/Topanga/Auggie - "Good Luck!" they all say in unison.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(What Riley didn't know is at the same time she was talking to her parents, Maya was having a conversation with hers as well. {Katy & Shawn})

Maya - Mom? Dad? There's something I need to talk to you about."

Shawn - "Sure kiddo, take a seat."

Katy - "What's on your mind Baby Girl?"

Maya - I have realized something, and before I act on it I wanna make sure you guys will be ok with it."

Katy - "We appreciate that Maya. It means a lot to us."

Shawn - "So what is it?"

Maya still a little scared to come right out and say it stares off with wide eyes. "..."

Shawn looks at her curiously. "Soooo, you gonna tell us kiddo?"

Maya snaps out of her haze and takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Ok. Here goes...I...I am...I'M IN LOVE WITH RILEY!" Maya's eyes go wide again and shoots down towards the table, not knowing how her Mom and Dad were going to react.

Shawn and Katy look at each other and can't help but smile wide.

Katy - "Are you just figuring this out now Baby Girl?"

Maya - "Yea. Wait what?! You knew?!"

Katy - "Of course Maya."

Shawn - We've known for a while."

Maya - "But how? Why didn't you tell me?"

Katy - "Cause you had to figure it out on your own Baby Girl."

Shawn - "And as far as how goes, it's the way you two look at each other. Maya no 2 people look at each other the way you 2 do and mean it platonically."

Katy - "Honey you and Riley look at each other the same way Shawn and I look at each other. You look at each other the same way Cory and Topanga looks at each other."

Shawn - "With complete love in your hearts and soul."

Maya - "Wow. So you guys are ok with this?"

Katy - "Of course Maya. No one will ever make you as happy as Riley does, and no one will ever love you as much as Riley does."

Shawn - "And no one will ever love Riley as much as you do, and no one will ever make Riley as happy you do."

Maya takes another deep breath and lets it out. "But what if she doesn't love me the same way? What if this ruins everything we have?"

Shawn and Katy look at each other before Shawn speaks again to Maya. "Maya look, I truly believe Riley feels the exact same way towards you. But that doesn't mean it's true. There is a chance that she doesn't. And If she doesn't things might be a little awkward between you two for a little while, but I know they will go back to normal eventually. You 2 have said it thousands of times. It's Maya and Riley, Riley and Maya, for ever. And that is one thing I know that is beyond true."

Maya gives a nervous smile. "Thanks guys."

Katy - "So? When Are you gonna tell her?"

Maya - "I think I'm gonna call her and ask her if I can come over right now." As soon as Maya says this her phone goes off in her pocket. She digs her phone out and looks at it. "Speak of the devil." She gives another nervous smile to her parents. "It's Riley." She answers it. "Riles?"

Riley - "Maya? Hey. I really have to talk to you about something very important. Can you please come over?" Riley asks both nervously and excitedly.

Maya - "Funny you say that Honey, there is something very important I have to talk to about you as well. I'll be over in 20."

Riley - "Great. I'll see you soon Peaches."

Maya - "See you you soon Sweetie."

Maya looks at her parents still nervous. "She needs to talk to me about something important too. Maybe I should just hold off for tonight."

Shawn - "Absolutely not. The longer you wait the harder it's going to be. You are strong Maya, you can do this."

Katy - "Exactly. Plus you already told her you had something important to tell her as well."

Maya - "Right. Well I gotta get going. Wish me luck."

Katy - "Good luck Baby Girl."

Shawn - "Go get her kiddo."

With that Maya was out her front door and on her way to the girl she loves.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riley is in her room sitting at the bay window when she hears her Mom and Dad come in.

Topanga - "Riley Honey? Did you call Maya?"

Riley looks at her parents nervously. "Yea, she's on her way now. She says she has something important to tell me too. Maybe I should wait to tell her?"

Cory - "Riley you need to tell her and you need to do it tonight. Otherwise it's just gonna be harder to do."

Topanga - "You'll do just fine Sweetie... Your Father and I wanted to give you something. This was one of the first gifts your Father ever gave me. And if everything works out well, we want you to be able to give it to Maya." It was a necklace. A gold heart with a small rose and the word love in the middle.

Riley - Mom, Dad, it's gorgeous! But Mom if Dad gave you this I can't give it to Maya."

Cory - "Riley, if everything goes the way your Mother and I believe it will, then we can't think of 2 better people to pass this down to."

Riley takes the necklace from her Mother. "Are you guys sure?"

Topanga - "Yes." She says smiling at her daughter.

Riley looks up at them and smiles. "Thank you. I hope I get the chance to give it to her."

Cory - "I'm sure you will sweetie. Now we're gonna leave cause I'm sure Maya will be here soon."

Cory and Topanga leaves Riley's room and Riley goes back to the bay window to wait for Maya.

It was another 10 minutes before Maya made her way into Riley's room through the bay window. As Maya crawls in Riley stands up. "Peaches."

Maya - "Hey Pumpkin."

The 2 girls hug each other. As they broke up the hug Maya grabs both of Riley's hands and holds them in hers.

Maya - "Hey sweetie I know you called me, and I know you told me you had something important to tell me. But i really need to tell you something first cause if I don't I'm not sure if I'll have the courage to do so later."

Riley felt the same way about what she had to tell Maya but decided to let her best friend go first anyways. "Ok Maya, go ahead."

Maya looking deeply into Riley's soft brown eyes begins. "Riley, you are my best friend. You are everything that is good to me. You are my sunshine, my strength, and my happiness. You are the reason I wake up in the morning and the reason I can go to bed happy at night. You are my everything." Maya swallows a little hard, still nervous about the rest she has to tell her best friend. "But there is something else I have to tell you. My feelings have changed towards you. Give me a second." Maya lets go of Riley's hands and walks over to the bay window. "I completely understand if you don't feel the same way." Maya reaches outside the bay window and grabs something and pulls it in. It was a bouquet of purple roses. Riley's eyes light up and a huge smile crosses her face. Maya begins to speak again. "Riley Matthews, I am wholeheartedly and deeply in love with you." Maya sees Riley's smile drop and her eyes go wide. Maya figured this was her answer. Her heart dropped to the floor. She couldn't look at Riley anymore fearing she would begin to cry, so she just looked to the ground. "I knew there was a chance you wouldn't feel the same way...I hope this doesn't change what we've had for so long...I still want you to have these." Maya turns and puts the roses down on the bay window seat. "I hope to talk to you later." As Maya turns and heads towards the window to leave she feels Riley's hand on her shoulder stopping her, then she felt Riley's arm go above her head and bring something down around her neck, it was the necklace. Riley clasps the necklace together and Maya takes a hold of the pendant looking at it. She sees it's a heart with a rose and the word love going across the middle. Maya wanted to smile but she didn't want to get her hopes up too fast. She turns around still with her eyes on the necklace pendant and not yet on Riley. "Riley? Does this mean there's a chance you"

Riley cut her off. "Maya you didn't let me tell you what I had to tell you. I'm sorry for the way I reacted, but I was just so shocked that you told me the same Thing I wanted to tell you...I am also wholeheartedly and deeply in love with you Maya Hunter...And I always will be." Riley tells Maya this with happy tears running down her face. Maya can't help but let a few happy tears out herself. Maya has a smile come across her face so big she thought it might split her face.

Maya - "So Riley does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

Riley - "Of course, but Maya we are so much more. You will forever be my Soulmate and I will forever be yours."

The girls share their first kiss and the first step into their new lives together.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rilaya One Shots - Chapter 2**_

Riley and Maya have graduated from NYU. Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Katy had thrown them a graduation party earlier in the night. Now it is just the six of them alone up on the roof of the Matthews's Apartment building.

Cory - "Well girls, you 2 have survived Elementary school together, Middle School, High School, and now college. What's next for the both of you?"

Maya - "Only one thing." Maya answers looking at Riley with nothing but love and passion. Maya grabs both of Riley's hands and holds them in hers. "Riley, I love you more than anything in this world. You are my very own sunshine. You're my strength. You are everything that is good. We are friends, best friends, girlfriends, and soulmates. But there is one more thing I want us to be." Maya lets go of Riley's hand and digs into her own pocket and pulls out a small black box. Maya gets down on one knee and opens the box revealing a diamond engagement ring. Riley has tears of joy coming down her face. Maya grabs Riley's hand and with the ring in her other hand continues. "Riley, sweetheart. Would you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

It takes Riley a moment to compose herself enough to give an answer. It's not the exact answer Maya was expecting but it does not seem to phase Maya at all.

Riley - "On one condition." Riley says looking down at her girlfriend.

Maya without missing a beat gives Riley the same answer she has numerous times throughout the years.

Maya - "Anything you want." She says looking up at the love of her life.

Riley then bends down along with Maya. "Maya I would like to tell you exactly how I feel about you but I would only be repeating most of the things you said about me. So I just wanna say a few things and I hope it will be enough...I love you more than life itself. I couldn't and would never want to imagine what my life would have been without you." Both girls are now wiping tears away. "You are my everything. You always have been and you always will be...Now just remember you said anything I want. So I want you to answer me first." Riley is now digging in her own pocket and she as well pulls out a small black box. Maya's eyes go wide as she looks at the box in Riley's hand and then back to Riley's eyes. (Riley) "Maya Penelope Hunter, Will you marry me?"

Maya - "But I asked you first."

Riley repeats herself. "You said whatever I want."

Maya - "Fine." Maya says playfully rolling her eyes.

Riley - "Ok how about this? We answer each other at the same time."

Maya smile and looks lovingly into the eyes of Riley. "Ok sweetie, I like that idea."

They didn't need a countdown or a drum roll or anything like that. They just looked at each other and knew.

Riley/Maya - "YES!" they both squealed in delight and hugged and kissed each other. Riley then took the ring she bought Maya out of the box and put it on Maya's finger. Maya did the same with the ring she bought, putting it on Riley's finger. Looking at their new Engagement rings the other had bought for them they sighed happily then gave each other another kiss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One year later...

(Minister) Feeny - "I now pronounce you Mrs. and Mrs. Mathews-Hunter. You may kiss the Brides."

Riley and Maya happily kiss each other.

Riley - "I love you Mrs. Matthews-Hunter."

Maya - "And I love you Mrs. Matthews-Hunter."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

_**Rilaya One Shots - Chapter 3**_

Riley and Maya were sitting in the bay window, Maya was drawing something as usual and Riley was taking turns looking out the window at the sky and watching Maya draw. Riley has something on her mind that she's been wanting to ask Maya and finally decided that now would be the best time.

Riley - "Maya?"

Maya - "Hm? Yea Riles?" Maya answers Riley looking up from her sketch pad .

Riley - "Why is it you never have a boyfriend or ever go out on any dates?"

Maya looks at her best friend in mild bewilderment, not believing that she just asked her that. "Riley that is not a topic I care to discuss. OK?"

Riley - "But Peaches, I am your best friend and I just want you to be happy in every way possible. You deserve to be happy."

Already annoyed with this conversation Maya looks back down at her sketch pad. "I don't need a guy in my life to be happy Riley. Now just drop it."

Riley looks at her best friend hesitantly, knowing that what she is about to say next is probably going to really piss her off but it's something she feels need to be said. "Maya please don't hate me for saying this, but I know you have serious abandonment issues due to your real dad leaving you." Riley was right, Maya's head snaps up from her sketchpad again this time with an extremely angry face looking at Riley. "I know you don't like talking about that situation unless you yourself brings it up. I'm sorry I did so but I just want to let you know not everybody leaves Maya. Look at me. Look at Farkle. We have known you over half your life and we haven't left you and we never will."

Maya - "Riley you better have a damn good point with bringing all this up. And you better get to it real fast."

Riley - "My point is everybody needs that special someone in their life. Even someone who is strong and independent, and could take on the world by herself IF she had to."

Maya - "I have plenty of special people in my life. I have you first and foremost. I have my mom and dad (Shawn), I have your mom and dad, I have Farkle, Lucas, Zay, and Smackle. And I know how blessed I am to have you guys and that is more than enough for me."

Riley looks at her a little strange. "But Maya, they are your friends and family. They can never give you that kind of love."

Maya now feeling the frustration but trying to keep her cool cause she hates yelling at Riley looks at Riley again. "No one is ever going to give me that kind of love."

Riley - "I don't believe that at all. You just have to look. I mean come on we're in high school. There are tons of people around us all the time. Someone out there has to be triggering some butterflies in you stomach."

Maya sighs loudly. "If I tell you one thing will you drop this whole conversation then?"

Riley - "Maybe."

Maya not too thrilled with Riley's answer decides to tell her anyway hoping it will just end this nonsense. "There is someone. There is someone out there who triggers the butterflies in my stomach. There is someone who I want nothing more in life then to spend the rest of my life with in that way. There is one and only one person out there that I truly believe is my one and only soulmate...But this person could never return those feelings. So there is no point in even trying, OK? So please Riley, just please drop it." Maya feels completely drained at this semi confession. She simply just drops her head.

Riley - "Who is it?"

Maya - "OH MY GOD RILEY! You know what?! I'm done! I'm leaving!" Maya shuts her sketchpad and stands up from the bay window bench and is about to leave when Riley grabs here wrist firmly, not hard enough to where it hurt but hard enough to show Maya she is not letting her go anywhere. Riley then tugs on it a little and even though she is beyond frustrated at this point Maya sits back down and looks at Riley again.

Riley - "Who. Is. It?" Riley says more seriously than she has ever said anything in her life. Maya doesn't really know how to react to this but she is still filled with frustration so she just goes off.

Maya - "Fine! You wanna know who it is Riley?!...It's you! It's always been you! You are the only one I wanna spend the rest of my life with! And yes in that way! I Love You Riley! I am IN LOVE with YOU! And you will never be able to return that kind of love to me." Maya is getting quieter now. "So you know what I do? I shove those feelings down deep, as deep as I can and I openly receive the love you do give me. And that is good enough for me. Not just because it has to be but simply because it's from you." Maya due to frustration and finally confessing to Riley whether it was forced or not is now in tears, feeling like she can't even look at Riley anymore.

Riley just looks at Maya confusingly. "Maya you weren't listening to everything I said very carefully were you?"

Maya exhausted answers Riley without even looking up. "What do you mean Riles?"

"Well there was a few things I said intentionally the way I said them, but only one that truly matters. When you said you had plenty of special people in your life, naming me, your mom and dad, my mom and dad, Farkle, Lucas, Zay, and Smackle, I said THEY couldn't give you that kind of love."

Maya - "Riley I am extremely tired all of a sudden and I have headache. What's your point?"

Riley - "I said THEY Maya not we. I said THEY cause I wasn't including myself in the part where I said THEY could never give you that kind of love"

Maya - "Riley what are you saying?"

Riley - "Do I have to spell it out for you Peaches?"

Maya - "Riley this is a very delicate subject with me, so I am not gonna jump to any kind of conclusion. So yea, spell it out for me."

Riley - "I said THEY, I didn't say WE, cause I didn't include myself when I said they can never give you that kind of love because I can and I want to."

Maya - "Riles"

Riley cuts her off. "Just let me finish. So if it is me. If it has always been me. If I am the one you wanna spend the rest of your life with...In that way. If I am who you think you are soulmates with. Then yes it can happen. Yes I can return those feelings, because I do return those feelings. Maya I love you with every ounce of everything in me. I always have, it just took me a while to realize it. I broke up with Lucas 6 months ago because I realized I wasn't in love with him but I was in love with someone else."

Maya's eyes get so wide they look like they're gonna fall out of Maya's head. "You broke up with Lucas because of me?"

Riley - "Yes."

Maya - "Why didn't you tell me?"

Riley - "Same reason you never told me. I was scared. As much as I knew you loved me I never thought you would ever love me the way I loved you now."

Maya - "Then why would you force me to tell you my feelings? If you thought I could never return those feelings, wouldn't it hurt you to hear me confess my love for someone else? Why would you do that to yourself?"

Riley got a guilty look on her face and turned away from her friend. Maya put her hand underneath Riley's chin and gently turned her friends face back towards her own so she was looking at her again. "Honey, what aren't you telling me?"

Riley takes in a deep breath and lets it out. "Ok, first of all I want you to know I wasn't purposely eavesdropping. I overheard you and Farkle talking in the Art room last month on one of your open hours. It was a complete accident. I was on my way to the restroom and just happened to pass the room you guys were in. I was gonna pop in and say hi quick but I seen you guys acting weird,like secretive and everything. Then I heard my name sooo...Ok so it didn't start out as purposely eavesdropping but once I seen the way you 2 were acting and then heard my name I had to hear what you guys were talking about."

Maya - "Riles? That's purposely eavesdropping."

Riley - "Ok I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about it now. Anyways, I heard you tell Farkle you were in love with me. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I was so happy!"

Maya is now looking at her bubbly best friend questionably. "Wait a minute. If you broke up with Lucas 6 months ago because you were in love with me, and 5 months later heard me confessing to Farkle that I was in love with you, why wouldn't you tell me? And why did you force it out of me the way you did a little while ago?"

Riley was now looking at Maya nervously. "Honestly I was still scared. I thought about everything and even as happy as I was, I was still scared. I thought this was probably just some stupid little crush you had on me that would go away soon. And if your feelings were going to go away I couldn't confess just how much in love with you I was."

Maya - "Riley Sweetheart, did you hear me confess to Farkle that I had a stupid little crush on you or did you hear me confess to Farkle that I was in love with you?"

Riley gets a big smile on her face as she remembers Maya confessing her love for Riley to their other best friend. "That you were in love with me. I'm sorry Peaches I just thought it was too good to be true. I felt like I had to hear it from you yourself to know how serious you were. Days went by, then weeks. It was driving me crazy I had to hear it from you! Even if it meant forcing it out of you! I know that makes me a hypocrite and I'm sorry and"

Maya cuts her off cause Riley was starting to get hysterical and she was afraid Riley was going to hyperventilate. "It doesn't matter. None of it matters anymore."

Riley looks at her horrified. Here eyes filled with fear now and tears started filling them. "What?...What do you mean?"

Maya realizing how what she just said sounded, quickly apologizes to Riley and grabs both her hands and held them firmly yet gently in her own. "No I didn't mean it that way Honey, I'm sorry. I just meant whatever reasons we didn't tell each other doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is we finally know how each other feels."

The tears that were filling Riley's eyes spilled over and were now running down her cheeks. But the look of fear has once again been replaced with a huge smile. After a few seconds Riley looks at Maya the only way Riley can. She tilts her head with slight smile and her eyes filled with love and Maya swears her heart has literally melted.

Riley - "Maya...Peaches...I love you so much. And I promise I will love you for the rest of my life."

Maya can't help it anymore. She can't hold back the tears anymore, so she just lets them fall. She looks at Riley still not believing this moment is happening. "Riley you have had my heart for years now. I couldn't ever imagine loving anyone else in my life. I never thought you would ever return these feelings...And now that you have I'm not even sure what to do."

Riley - "How about we start out with this." Riley then put her hand gently around the back of Maya's neck and pulled her towards herself. Maya breath hitched and Riley smiled then pulled her in the rest of the way and their lips finally met. Maya felt everything at once. She swore she had fireworks literally going off inside her head. She thought her heart was gonna beat right out of her chest, yet she never felt more at peace. Riley's lips were so soft and tasted like kiwi strawberry. Maya knew nothing in this world was ever meant to be more than this right here right now.

After a few moments Riley pulled away and opened her eyes slowly. "Wow." She says breathlessly. She looks at Maya and notices her eyes are still closed. "Maya?"

Maya - "Hm?"

Riley - "Open your eyes. Please look at me."

With Maya's eyes still closed she answers Riley. "Are you still gonna be here?"

Riley can't help but giggle a little. "Of course Peaches. I'm always gonna be here."

Maya finally opens her eyes. When she sees Riley still in front of her she gives her a dreamy smile. "Riles is this real?"

Riley cups Maya's cheek with her hand. "The realest thing that has ever happen to us Peaches."

Maya - "It's not a dream?"

Riley - "Just a dream come true."

This time it's Maya who pulls Riley in for a kiss. "Dream come true indeed."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rilaya One Shots - Chapter 5  
**_ ( **Chapter 4 is taking a lot longer to write than I expected. Actually it probably should have been a story by itself but I have already started it as a part of this series and i don't know how to change that so it will just remain a part of this, it will just be out of order in a way since it's named chapter 4. Anyways I hope everyone is liking these one shots so far. Please leave your opinions.)  
**

Riley has been pacing back and forth for the last hour in her bedroom. In between pacing she has also been taking turns sitting on her bed and sitting at her bay window. She finally decides she has to talk to someone about her situation. She believes there is only one person she can really talk to about this. She picks up her phone and goes to the phone book section. She then scrolls down until she finds the name of the person she is looking for, Farkle Minkus. She takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly before she hits the name. She listens to it ring. She hears that it has been picked up on the other side but doesn't give Farkle any time to even say hello.

Riley - "Farkle? I really need to talk to you about something so please just listen." Riley takes another deep breath and lets it out. "I'm in love with Maya and I don't know what to do. I know Maya loves me but I also know she doesn't love me that way and i don't want to ruin what we have, so I have been trying to ignore these feelings for the last 6 months just trying to bury them as deep as i can. But Farkle I just don't think I can do it anymore and I'm really scared...Please help me!"

There's a pause on the other side of the line which annoys Riley right away. "Farkle?! Say something! Help me! Please!"

Maya - "Pumpkin?"

Riley swears at that very moment that her heart doesn't just stop but gets lodged in her throat as well. "Oh my god...Maya?" Riley barely whispers. "No. I called Farkle, I know I did!" She squeaks.

Maya - "Yea, um, Farkle is over at my place helping me with my science homework, remember? He's in the bathroom right now. He left his phone on my desk so when I seen it was you calling, I didn't think it was a big deal that I answered...Boy was I wrong!"

Riley tries to swallow her heart back into it's original place. "This can't be happening." She once again barely whispers.

Maya - "Sweetie? I'm coming over. I think we need to talk."

Riley finally finds her full voice. "NO! No! ah, ah, I'm not home right now. Yea I'm not home, you can't come over." Riley swears she is sweating bullets.

Maya is skeptical about this. "Oh really? Then where are you?"

Riley - "Ummm, Philadelphia? Yea I'm in Philly, visiting my grandparents. So sorry you can't come over right now."

Maya can't help but smile and laugh about this. "Sweetie? For one you are a horrible liar, and two we just left school a little over an hour ago...Where I saw you at."

Riley - "So!"

Maya - "So, Philadelphia is a 2 and half hour drive. If you're in Philly, how did you get there so fast?"

Riley - "We teleported?"

Maya laughs again. "Riles,I'm coming over. I'll be there in 20 minutes and I expect you to be at the bay window."

Riley - "Peaches? Please don't."

Maya - "Bay window in 20 minutes. Ring Power."

And with that Maya hangs up just as Farkle is making his way back into his bedroom. "Hey I got us some snacks and something to drink for our study session. Hope you don't mind." Farkle noticed Maya setting down his phone and looked at her quizzically.

Maya - "That was Riley. I didn't think you would mind me answering your phone since it was her."

Farkle - "Actually I don't mind you answering my phone at all. What did she want?"

Maya - "Actually something has come up and I really need to go over and talk to her about it. So we're going to have to do the study session tomorrow, sorry."

Farkle is once again looking at Maya quizzically. "Sooo Riley calls ME, but it's YOU that has to go over and talk to her?"

Maya - "Correct."

Farkle - "Maya you just want to get out of studying."

Maya - "No it's not that at all."

Farkle - "Then why is it YOU that has to go over and talk to her, when it was ME that she called?"

Maya - "It's a long story...kinda. Look I promise once we talk everything through, you'll be the first person we tell. Now I gotta go. We'll study tomorrow I promise." And with that Maya put everything into her backpack, flung it over her shoulder and out the door she went leaving Farkle in her bedroom in her house.

Maya was now at the bay window. looking in she did not see Riley there waiting for her but she did see a mound shape underneath the blankets on Riley's bed. Maya shook her head and smiled. "Alright Riles, it's not the bay window but at least you're still here."

Riley - "No I'm not." Riley muffles out underneath her covers.

Maya goes over and sits on Riley's bed next to her. "Riles get out from under those covers and talk to me now."

Riley - "Riley isn't home right now, so please leave a message after the beep...Beeeeeep."

Maya - "That's cute Pumpkin, But you need to come out and talk to me now please."

After a couple moments Riley speaks again. "Maya just go away please. You're just gonna go away anyways so please keep me from embarrassing myself even more than I already have and leave me alone with my broken heart."

Maya - "Oh Honey, You are such a drama queen. And HEY I am never going away so I take offense to that. Plus why would I go away after hearing the person I have been in love with for the last 2 years finally admit to me that she is in love with me as well. Even though it wasn't me she meant to admit it to?"

This shocked Riley beyond belief. There's no way she just heard Maya correctly. "What did you just say Peaches?"

Maya places a hand on top of the mound that is Riley's body underneath her blankets. "You heard me Riley."

Riley flips the blankets off of herself and sits up quickly staring into Maya's eyes. "I couldn't have heard you right. Please repeat what you just said."

Maya deciding to joke around says, "Well what I just said was, you heard me Riley." Maya gives Riley a playful smirk.

Riley - "Maya you know that's not what I'm talking about!"

Maya - "But technically you said to repeat what I JUST said." Maya says smirking again.

Riley - "MAYA!"

Maya can't help herself but laugh. "Ok ok. I said, Why would I go away after hearing the person I've been in love with the last 2 years admit to me that she is in love with me as well...even if it wasn't me she was suppose to be admitting it to?"

Riley stares at Maya with plates sized eyes. Even though she heard it a second time she still can't truly believe she heard her best friend correctly. After another moment or 2 Riley finally speaks. "Maya? Are you really saying that you"

Maya cuts her off. "Riley I love you in every way possible...And yes I have been in love with you for a very long time."

Maya notices that Riley's eye are beginning to sparkle again. She also notices a very familiar look coming across her face as well. "Ok let it out."

Riley - 'YYYYAAAAAAAAYYYY!"

Maya - "Please don't ever change Princess."

Riley - "I am getting older Maya, I'm gonna have to change a little at least."

Maya - "Says who?"

Riley - "Life."

Maya - "Screw life."

Riley just looks at Maya in amusement. But she then sees that Maya's expression has become pretty serious. "What is it Peaches? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Maya doesn't answer Riley with words. She reaches over to her and cups the back of her head and brings her in close. Maya finishes filling in the gap between them herself and kisses Riley for the first time on the lips. And it is absolutely wonderful! Soft and comforting, yet hot and explosive! There's fireworks and hearts a pounding. It's something so new yet feels like it's just simply meant to be. When they break apart from the kiss they stay close to each other, leaning on each other forehead to forehead. Maya looks at Riley in the eyes with a smile. "Yay." Riley smiles big and brightly at Maya before kissing her again.

Cory comes flying into his daughter's bedroom. "Riley what's wrong I heard ye...OH!" Cory, Riley's dad is stopped dead in his tracks as he sees his daughter and her life long best friend in a lip lock. Both Riley and Maya tear away from each other and stare at Cory with both surprised and worried looks on their faces.

Cory still shocked and a little confused himself is pretty much lost for words. "I'm umm, I ah, ah, guess I should be knocking from now on. Well obviously nothing is wrong here. I'll just leave you 2 alone." Cory walks back out the door closing it behind him.

The girls are left looking at each other.

Riley - "He seems ok with it."

Maya - "Do you really think he's gonna start knocking?"

Riley - "I'll believe that when I see it." She chuckles.

Maya - So Riles?"

Riley - "Yes Maya."

Maya - "Will you go out with me?"

Riley - "Nothing could ever make me happier Peaches."

Both girls smile wide and kiss each other one more time.

Riley - "You know Maya, it's awfully cold and lonely under these blankets by myself."

Maya - "I'm pretty sure I can help you out with that Honey."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **(Ok I will admit I got the idea of this one from another persons story. I just liked the idea of it and thought I would write my own version of it. I hope that is ok.)**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rilaya One Shots - Chapter 6**_

Riley and Maya were sitting in their precious bay window talking about life as usual.

Maya - "Riley not everybody gets that perfect fairy tale life. Not everybody finds the person they're "Destined" to fall in love with, gets married and has a great family. If everybody did, I'm sure life would be a lot better than what it is. People like me, we don't get that. And the sooner I realize it the better off I am."

Riley - "What do you mean people like you? And I don't even wanna hear that I get left crap either."

Maya looks at her best friend with a facial expression of half shock and half anger. "What did you just say?"

Riley - 'Maya I will always feel bad about what Kermit did to you. No kid deserves to have that happen to them. And I know for the longest time growing up, your mom wasn't there a whole lot either. But she wasn't there because she was working and trying her best to support you because she loves you. It's not like she was out getting drunk all the time or shacking up with different guys left and right. She was doing what she could to give you the best life she could. But look around you Maya! For the last 10 years of your life you have had many amazing people in your life. My parents, who love you to pieces and have accepted you as their 2nd daughter from day 1. Farkle, who would do absolutely anything in this world for you. Shawn, who loves you more than life itself, who is madly in love with your mom, who married your mom and adopted you. Lucas, Zay, Smackle. All amazing friends who love you as well. And of course your best friend in the whole universe...ME!" Riley giggles. "Maya I would do anything to make you happy. I would give up my life if it meant saving yours. Those are the kind of people you have in your life. And Maya? We have never left you once...And we never will. So you need to stop fixating on this one horrible event in your life and start drinking in all of the amazing moments, people, and things that you have in life. You also need to start realizing what an amazing person you are. Now I'm not saying you need to go all Missy Bradford on us and start thinking you're God's gift to the Universe." Maya can't help but laugh at the Riley's last comment. "But just know that you are truly a good person who deserves good things to happen to you. And anybody would be beyond lucky to be able to say Maya Hunter is my girlfriend, future fiance, fiance, future wife, wife, mother of my children. Now I know I'm getting a little ahead of myself, but you get where I'm coming from."

Maya thinks about everything Riley just said before she speaks again. "You're right Riley. I do need to stop thinking about what my biological father did to me. I do have truly amazing people in my life. I know I'm blessed by having all you in my life. But what do I have to give anyone? And what is so special about me that someone would ever look at me and say, she's the one. She's the one I wanna spend the rest of my life with and give the world to?"

Rile is looking at Maya like she just said the most absurd thing in the world. "Come here, right now." Riley grabs Maya by the hand and drags her over to her mirror and stands her right in front of it. "First off lets just begin with the shallow end of things. I want you to take a good long look at yourself...Maya you are absolutely stunning. You got beautiful long flowing hair that most women would kill for. Your face? Maya you have the most gorgeous face I have ever seen in my life." Maya can't hide the crimson blush that fills her entire face, seeing this Riley can't help but get a ear to ear smile on her face. "And I know this is gonna sound ridiculous coming from me but it's the only way I can describe it. Your body? Maya your body is BANGIN BABY!"

This shocks Maya a bit. "Oh my God Riley!"

Riley - "Hey, I speak the truth. And you know what the best thing about your looks are?"

Maya, looking like she doesn't know what to do or say next, barely squeaks out a "What?"

Riley just gives her friend another huge smile before saying "Your eyes Peaches. You have the most fascinating eyes I have ever seen. You know what I like the most about your eyes?"

Even though both girls are still looking in the mirror, they are both looking at each other.

Maya -"What?" Maya asks Riley barely above a whisper.

Riley - "When you get really happy or excited about something. Your eyes are a combination of a day and a night sky. Your eyes are the color of a beautiful blue daytime sky, but when you get really happy or excited about something you get these sparkles in them that look like bright stars from a night sky. They're absolutely unbelievable."

Maya is blushing eve harder than before if that is even possible. "Riley, I-I-I don't even know what to say."

Riley - "Peaches that's just the shallow end of things. That's just your physical outward appearance. Don't get me wrong, like I said you're absolutely stunning. But the best part of you is who you truly are. You are one of the most strongest women I know, but at the same time you're loyal, kind, sweet, gentle, and loving. Your last name might have changed, but you are all H(E)ART Peaches. And that heart is pure gold. For those of us blessed enough to be in your life, we know how absolutely amazing you are. You love with everything in you, and for those who are close to you, you would do anything for. Including putting us and our feelings before yourself and your own. You are as real as it gets Maya. And that is why without a shadow of a doubt I know that someday someone will say she's the one. She's the one I wanna spend the rest of my life with and give the world to."

Both girls turn away from the mirror and look at each other. Maya who was just blushing hard a few minutes ago now have tears flowing down her cheeks. "Riley...Honey, you are the only person who could ever make me feel that way about myself." Maya all of a sudden looks nervous. "There's something I need to confess to you." Maya then swallows hard. "I never thought I would actually tell you this. But after all that how could I not. But...I am scared to death to tell you."

Riley takes her hand and cups Maya's cheek. "Peaches, you know you never have to be afraid to tell me anything. You know no matter what it is you can tell me. No matter what it is that you ever have to tell me I will always be here for you."

Maya - "This is different Sweetie. You may want to hear what it is I have to say before you say that this time."

Riley - "I am."

Maya looks at her friend questionably. "What?"

Riley - "Maya I never want you to be afraid to tell me anything. But since you are, let me tell you something instead. I am."

Maya - "You are what?"

Riley - "I am the one."

Maya still not understanding looks at Riley quizzically. "You're gonna have to give me more than that Honey."

Riley just looks at her Peaches and smiles again. "I am the one, right now, not at some time or some day, but right now, who knows just how special you are. And I am the one right now telling you, you're the one. You're the one I wanna spend the rest of my life with. I love you Maya. I know I have told you that countless times in the years we have been best friends. But I'm not saying that to you this time as best friends. I am saying that to you as the person who is madly in love with you. Now I am obviously not proposing marriage to you right now, but I am telling you I love you and I know you are the girl I wanna spend the rest of my life with. Proposal and marriage will come later down the road...I hope"

Maya put her hands over her mouth and the tears are coming down even harder now. She tries to speak but again it comes out in barely a whisper. "Riley, I am so in love with you. Did this just really happen? Did you really just say"

Riley cuts her off. "I did. And I meant every word of it Peaches."

Maya grabs Riley's hands and holds them in her own and looks in her eyes. "Riley, I never thought you could ever make me happier than you already have. Will you ever stop surprising me?"

Riley - "I hope not." And with that being said Riley wrapped her arms around Maya and pulled her in for their first kiss as a couple. After they broke away from the kiss Riley lifted her hand. "Thunder."

Maya - "Lightning."

Riley/Maya - "Forever."

Maya - "That's gonna have all kinds of new meanings now huh?"

Riley - "Oh yea."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rilaya One Shots - Chapter 7**_

Riley walks into Topanga's and joins her friends at their usual seats. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late.I had to stay after school and get something done." She scans the faces of her friends and figured they have just been talking about something interesting. "So what did I miss? What was the conversation about before I came in?"

Maya just scowls at the question. "Nothing. New topic. Now!"

Riley looks at her best friend before looking over at her other friends. "Guys?"

Zay - "We were talking about relationships and how we thought Maya should start looking for one."

Riley looks back over at Maya confused. "What is so bad about that Peaches?"

Maya - "It might have started off as a conversation but then it turned into a 3 on 1 gang attack!"

Smackle - "Oh come on Maya. Even I can the tell the ridiculousness in that statement."

Farkle - "No one was attacking you Maya. We were just saying that we all love her and will always be here for her but it would be a good thing for her to also find that in a romantic type relationship as well."

Riley takes Maya's hand. "That doesn't sound like a bad thing to me."

Maya - "Hey! You're my girl. You're suppose to be on my side."

Riley smiles at the way her best friend said that. "I am on your side Maya, that's why I wanna see you happy. And so are they, and that's why they wanna see you happy as well."

Zay suddenly flips the script and turns the conversation on Riley. "So what about you Cotton Candy Face? It's been 6 months since Lucas had to move. Are you over that and ready to move on? Or are you still getting over that."

Maya stares him down. "What's the matter with you? You just trying to piss off all your friends today?"

Riley - "Maya! Language! And it's ok, I can speak for myself. I am over Lucas. I have been for a couple of months now."

All of Riley's friends look at her in amazement.

Riley continues. "Look I still care about Lucas very much, but we are just friends and I have moved on."

Zay - "Moved on as in, oh I don't know, fallen for someone else?"

Riley begins to blush. "If you must know, then yes, I have fallen for someone else."

Farkle, Zay,and Smackle were all very surprised by Riley's confession but none more shocked than Maya. "Wait! You like someone new?! Riles you never told me that."

Riley - "Well I haven't told anybody it."

Zay - "Who is it? It's me isn't it" He says with his typical Zay smirk. "Yup my good looks, charm and comedy has finally won you over hasn't it princess?"

Riley just looks at Zay and returns the smile. "Sorry Zay it's not you. Although I know someday you will make someone an amazing boyfriend, it won't be me. I still love you though."

Zay - "Thanks sugar."

Smackle chimes in now. "Well it better not be Farkle. You can't have Farkle. He's mine."

Riley bursts out in a small laugh at her friend. "Don't worry my sweet Smackle, it's not Farkle either."

Farkle - "Well then Riley who is it?"

Riley - "I don't think I can say."

"Why not?" all of her friends ask in unison.

Riley - "Cause I don't think I could even tell the person it is."

Maya - "Riley anyone you tell that you're in love with them would be beyond happy and they would be the luckiest person in the world."

Farkle - "That's right Riley. But would this person truly make you happy?"

Riley gets a huge smile on her face just thinking of this person and nods her head excitedly. "Oh yes. Very happy."

Smackle - "Then just tell them Bubbles."

Riley - "I don't know." Shen then looks to her side at Maya. "What do you think Peaches? Should I just tell this person?"

Maya - "Whatever makes you happy Sweetie."

Riley - "Whatever makes me happy."

Maya - "Yes just suck it up and tell them."

Riley - "Just suck it up and tell them."

Maya - "Repeating everything I say isn't doing the job Riles."

Riley - " Repeating everything you say isn"

Maya cuts her off. "RILEY!"

Riley just giggles at her best friend.

Maya - "You're such a dork."

"Ok Ok just suck it up and tell the person." She is now basically talking to herself. "I think I rather do it this way instead." She then quickly snaps her head to the side and grabs Maya by the face and plants a huge kiss on her lips. Maya's arm fly out to the side from being shocked, but after a few moments they wrap comfortably around Riley's waist as she begins to kiss Riley back.

Farkle/Smackle/Zay - "WOAH!"

As the kiss ends, Riley breaks away and just looks at Maya for a few seconds.

Maya - "I-I-I-I"

Riley - "Repeating the same thing over and over isn't getting the job done Peaches." She says basically throwing Maya's words back at her as she giggles. "It's you Maya. I love you."

Maya finally snaps out of her daze and looks over at her other friends. "You guys saw that too right?"

Farkle/Smackle/Zay - "Uh Huh."

Maya - "You hear what she is telling me? I didn't just get bored with you guy and fell asleep and am dreaming this am I?"

Smackle - "Nope. Sugar lips just planted a big one on you Blondie and confessed she's in love with you."

Maya loves Smackle's response. She then looks back at Riley with nothing but love in her eyes. Riley doesn't seem to see it right away though.

Riley - "Maya I have loved you as my best friend for over 10 years now. And unfortunately it has taken me this long to realize that I also love you in a much different way as well. Now I know you love me, but I also know there's a big chance you don't love me the same way, so If that is the case I under Umph!"

Maya cuts Riley off with a huge kiss of her own, this kiss is going on when Cory, Topanaga, and Shawn walk into the bakery and immediately freeze in their tracks. (Katy is already working at the bakery in the first place.)

Cory/Topanga/Shawn - "WOAH!"

This brings the 2nd kiss to a quick stop. Riley looks at her parents and Uncle Shawn with wide eye shock but Maya is nothing but smiles and sparkley eyes.

Maya - "Well Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, you always said I was like a second daughter to you. Now someday I actually will be."

Riley just looks at her "Maya?!"

Maya - "Hey you started this sugar lips. Now I'm taking it all the way. I already hear wedding bells!"

Farkle - "Talk about a 360."

Cory walks over to his daughter and bends down so he can look at her face to face.

Riley - "Dad?"

Cory - "No more boys?"

Riley - "No more boys."

Cory - "Only Maya?"

Riley smiles widely. "Only Maya."

Cory nods in approval. "I can live with that."

Riley's smiles widens if that was possible and squeals as she wraps her arms around her new girlfriend. Cory is walking away to stand back over by his wife and best friend as he hears his daughter asks her now girlfriend. "Sleepover at my house tonight?"

Cory -"Hold on just a moment!"

Topanga - "Coreeeey." she drags out her husbands name, basically telling him to leave it alone for the time being."

Shawn looks over at his wife behind the counter. "Hey babe, we'll be back to pick you up later. I think we need to be somewhere else right now. Love you."

Katy just smiles at her husband and tells him she loves him too.

Shawn puts his arm around Cory "Hey buddy."

Cory - "Don't hey buddy me. I need to talk to our daughters right now."

Shawn - "Not right now. We should just let them have this moment."

Cory - "But!"

Topanga -"C'mon Sweetheart, just let them be."

Cory - "Fine! But we will be talking about things girls!"

Shawn turns his head back and looks at Maya. "Hey Maya?"

Maya - "Yea Dad?"

Shawn - "I think you should start wearing shoes that you don't care if you lose or not when you go over to The Matthews from now on if you catch my drift." He says with a chuckle.

Maya laughs as well. "Noted."

Maya then looks at Riley - "You know what?"

Riley - "What?"

Maya - "I think I changed my mind on the whole relationship thing."

Riley - "You better have." Riley then goes in for another kiss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
